


Wet dreams

by Makiko Yoshida (MakikoYoshida)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, incubus, original incubus character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoYoshida/pseuds/Makiko%20Yoshida
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  just wanted to write some smut just cause, he's based on Aera I kind of think of him as her cousin
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335136) by [MakikoYoshida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoYoshida/pseuds/MakikoYoshida). 



> still working on chapter 5 of my overwatch fic, all the work did save I have to start over r.i.p

A moan escaped your lips as you opened your eyes, your room dimly lit by the soft purple glow of the lights that hung along the walls. Warm wet kisses were planted along the inside of your thighs a few light bites following after them.

“Wha-” you groaned still groggy from sleep; large hands stroked your legs a deep chuckle following after.

“finally awake darling?” a deep voice echoed throughout your room, your head was swimming, look down to the man between your legs, his skin a lovely shade of teal, freckles of pure gold-dusted his beautiful cheeks. His eyes stared down at you intensely, gold irises in a sea of black. Long horns curved behind his head, something snake-like wrapped around your leg you looked down to see a tail, you didn’t recognize the man in front of you.

“Who-”

“A little sleepy still are we darling? Don’t tell you; you don’t remember your boyfriend now you know you can be forgetful but that’ll take the cake” he purred you looked into his golden eyes, feeling your body instantly relax.

Boyfriend? Your thoughts grew cloudy you relaxed, your boyfriend, of course, you sighed as he continued to lick at your slit you looked back down at him didn’t he look the same as he did a minute ago, wasn’t he a demon? No, it was just your imagination his dark almond eyes stared up at you through heavy lids. Pleasure spreading through your body as his tongue circled your clit, you rolled your hips into him wanting more he chuckled to himself.

“A little needy tonight aren’t we?” he hummed going back to your clit licking and sucking with more vigor. you moaned as he slowly slid in two of his fingers inside slowly, his fingers scissoring to stretch you open. you rolled your hips to meet his fingers he moaned as he sucked your clit, his fingers curling to hit your g-spot.

“Ah Fuck!” you whimpered, eyes rolling back from the pleasure, the heat building up in your stomach growing hotter by the second from his mouth and fingers. Incoherent words falling from your lips as he pleasured you. The wet sounds of his mouth against your sex filling your ears you were so close just about to cum when he pulled away. 

“F-fuck Please, don’t stop-” you started to whine, he kissed up your large stomach and up your breast holding your face in one of his hands.

“Then say your name, say your mine”

“I-I’m yours” you stuttered out he kissed your neck gently sucking the skin there, his name escaping you. you needed it you never wanted to come so badly, your pussy throbbing with need why couldn’t you remember his name?

“Say my name, sweetheart and I’ll give you what you need,” he said his hand reaching down to stroke your clit just enough to tease, his name suddenly coming back to you.

“Faust, I’m y-yours, please I-I need it” you whimpered grinding against his hand, his fingers sliding back into your needy hole his mouth going back to your clit.

“That’s it, good girl, my good girl” he purred his fingers thrusting in and out hitting the spot over and over again, his name fell from your lips in a series of whines and moans. 

“I could spend all day between your legs…” he said in-between licks, it felt like you were about to pee you whined unable to hold myself back.

“Wait I- AH~” you cried out cumming on his fingers your pussy squirting onto his face which he drank eagerly helping you ride out your orgasm which turned into overstimulation, he held you in place to keep you from escaping his tongue until he had his fill. My legs were shaking, your breathing coming out in pants as he kissed the inner part of your thigh.

“You taste so damn good you know that?” he asked your juices dripping from his chin, his hand gripping your cheeks again as he kissed you you could taste yourself on his tongue as he explored your mouth. He pulled your hips toward him; you could feel his cock poking at your entrance. you looked in-between us, his cock looked too big to fit inside you, but you throbbed at the thought of it thrusting into you.

“You want this hm?” he asked taking his cock into his hand rubbing it around your slit. you nodded biting your lip.

“I want you. Right here. Right now. But you need you to use your words baby”

“P-please fuck me, I-I need you inside me please…” he held your face again, his hand squeezing your cheeks together.

“You beg so fucking pretty you that, and without having to be asked you’re a good little slut aren’t you?” he kissed you, hard you moaned into the kiss one of your hands gripped onto his long black hair, his hips rolling into mine teasing his cock at your entrance, he kissed down your jaw to your neck licking at your sweet spot, while his cock slowly slid inside you.

He felt so good spreading you wide open your breath shuddered as he pushed in slowly, inch by inch. It was overwhelming the feeling of desire, need and love, Faust placed his hand in mine threading our fingers together.

“Look at you” you did as you was told his eyes now gold the whites now black, they drew you in, hypnotizing you almost you was unable to look away as he bottomed out, you moaned his name again, your pussy had never felt so full.

“That’s it, you take me so well” he groaned in your ear as he thrust into you, his strokes slow and deep, filling places you didn’t even know you had. you rolled your hips to meet his, our bodies rocking together the sounds of skin slapping together and moan filling the air.

“It’s like you were made to take my cock, you feel so damn good baby” he cursed thrusting harder up into you hitting that spot again, you cried out for him.

“Faust~” you moaned wrapping your hips around his waist, you felt so hot, the pit of your stomach growing tighter.

“Getting close already? I guess I better ah~ catch up” his thrust picked up in speed you moaned out his name looking into his eyes his pupils blown wide a mixture of moans and curses came from him, as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

“Fuck you feel so good”

“Be a good girl and cum for me” he said reaching between you to stroke your swollen clit whimpers leaving your lips before you screamed his name as you came a second time your walls clamping down on his cock, as you gushed all over him, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your mouth open. He kissed you again he maintained his pace his thrusts becoming erratic his moans sounding so beautiful as he came, his hot cum filling your insides it felt so good and warm to be filled by him. He bowed his head into the crook of your neck you could feel his breath coming out ragged against your skin. 

“Your-ha~ pussy still twitchin’ round me, shit,” he said you whined as he pulled out your pussy only filled with his seed now which began to drip out of your used hole. you were still dazed-looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Gods you made me cum so much” he held your face again kissing you gently, “you’ll see you next time darling~”


End file.
